Legend of Zelda goes Modern Teens
by Bobzombie8
Summary: This isn't the best story so far and I'm trying my best so please be nice with the comments...if you have any...they'll be appriciated nonetheless!I don't own Legend of Zelda.
1. Always Looking Back

_ I hate that mother fucker! That bonehead keeps trying to fuckin' take credit for shit I've suffered through to help him. Why the hell does my older brother have to be such a glory-hogging pussy? The parents are always like 'Be more like, Linebeck!' or 'How could you try and accuse your brother of lying?' and it's complete bullshit!! Oh great, now mom's crying again. What the fuck is happening now?_

Glaring furiously at my door, I stomp over and open it. I look down stairs to see Mom huddled at the bottom of the stairs sobbing. The front door opens and slams closed. My eyes widen marginally. Where was Dad? Where was Linebeck?!

"Mom!" I cry stumbling down the wooden stairs.

She looks up at me with her almond-shaped caramel eyes overflowing. She couldn't speak and she sunk to the floor sobbing even harder. I jump up. Without a second thought I tear from the house. I could just see the silhouettes of my father and brother at the end of the trail up our Cliffside home. There, at the end of the docks, was my father's boat prepared to set sail. Tears threaten to flow. I sprint forward down the hill, praying.

'I'm sorry for everything I said! Please, God, don't let them leave us! Please don't let them go! I'm sorry for what I said, what I wrote! I'll burn my entries and I'll always respect them! Oh God, just don't let them leave!'

I made it to the docks just before Linebeck was about to walk the gangplank. I launch forward and latch onto his coattails. He glares down at me.

"Linebeck!" I cry. "Please, don't leave us! Big brother, please! Daddy and you have to stay! PLEASE!"

He simply shrugs with a disapproving snort . I couldn't react quick enough as the thick heel of one of his boots knocks into my cheek, sprawling me onto the pier. He boards quickly in my shocked state and the gangplank is retracted. The boat starts to leave and the whistle groans tiredly, snapping me from my stupor. I scramble to the edge wailing futilely.

"Brudder! Daddy!"

They never looked back.

It had been a few years since then. Mother and I never saw them again. But word of their travels spread across the island like wildfire over those years. Apparently, the two were elaborate con-artists and thieves. Mom was heartbroken when the news reached us. Everyone on the island blames me for their reputation. Saying I shouldn't have been the one who was left to burden my mother. Only one family on the island trusted me still, the ranch family on the far cliffs. They allowed me to work there without the rest of the residents knowing.

"I finally earned enough money to leave the island and get started wherever I chose to reside after the trip today," I tell them somberly. "I'll be gone in a night."

The elderly couple stare at me sadly. It was obvious they didn't want me to leave. But I was going to go to a place where no one would ever know about my family. I was going to the place of a future for me. I was going to…wow, I sound like an immigrant from WWI…America.

I hug each of them muttering, "I don't want anyone to find out you two have been helping me. Mother is too gone to notice me even being there, she's too attached to Dad and Linebeck. She keeps saying they'll come back and I'm going to help her get them back. I'll find them somewhere beyond New Zealand and Australia. I'll find them and send them home!"

"Not a very modest goal yet so modest and humble it brings joy to my old heart," Mr. Samson grins wearily.

I grin goofily. I waltz outside and start down the dirt path. I turn back and wave good bye for the last time.

I got home as the sun set behind the horizon and look at my packed bags. They stood by the door solemnly. Like guardians waiting to be taken on a journey. Mom was bustling around in the kitchen again. I sigh and walk in.

"Bye, Mom," I whisper to her busy form.

With one last glance at her fly-away fiery red hair, I stiffly grab my things and jog down to the dock. A single boat was drifting in the calm waters with a foreign man from Austria waiting onboard.

"Ready to go, M'am?" he asks kindly.

"Yes," I respond quietly, "please try and get me to Australia as fast as you can."

This time, it was my turn. This time, I would leave her to wait a little longer. But, however, I will always look back for one last glimpse of home.


	2. Flight

I look out the window silently. Music was blaring in my ears. Whoever was supposed to sit next to me on the plane had left already at Germany. Now the seat was left open for anyone assigned to it, however any who got close to the seats saw me and became slightly defensive. I wonder why?

"Is this seat taken?" a cold voice questions.

I shift to look at the owner. A young woman with cerulean blue hair was standing there. Her large sapphire eyes were filled with knowledge and her form signified she was the ultimate pacifist.

"Of course not," I smile warmly, "a beautiful woman like you is more than welcome!"

"Oh, thank you!" she smiles, her voice cooler than cream.

"None needed, Lass."

"What of my sisters?"

"I'd be more than happy to sit next to all of you."

She smiles and motions to someone furiously. I smile and move my things from the seat next to me onto the floor. I was about to sit in the window seat when a voice stops me.

"Um…can I sit there?"

I turn slowly to the airy voice. An olive-skinned girl was shyly toying with one of her palm and pine bangs. I grin and nod, allowing the Saturn green-eyed female to hop into the window seat joyously. I sit back in my original seat to have the bluenette sit next to me. A girl with fire red hair and tan skin sits on the other side. Nervously, I twist my fingers together, wondering whether or not I should play my music again.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

I turn to the pale girl next to me curiously.

"I'm Naryu! Naryu Goddess."

"Eryka Murderer at your service Ms. Goddess."

"That's an awkward name!" the green girl giggles turning. "But mine's weird too! I'm Farore Goddess!"

"Have some respect," snorts the redhead.

"Your name's funny too," Farore pouts childishly.

The redhead sighs, extending a hand, "I'm Din Goddess. The eldest of our trio is Naryu. Makes sense."

"Why is that?" I inquire, now fully intent on learning more about these three.

Naryu giggles, "My middle name is Wisdom."

"Mine," Farore chirps, "is Courage! I'm the youngest."

Din nods, "I'm the middle child and my middle name is Power."

"Interesting," I muse quietly. "It suits all of you."

"How so?" they ask in unison.

I chuckle, "Naryu, being the eldest, has had more experience than the two of you but she is obviously not one to be found doing sports or anything physically stressful. Din, is the girl with the looks to match a fiery spirit and you'd expect to see her in Track or possibly another extreme sport where she has to push her physical limits. Farore is a sort of mix showing that she isn't afraid of anything new to try whether it be physical or creative. Being the youngest gives her a higher curiosity than her older siblings, especially in an ever-changing world."

Naryu and Din almost looked like they were going to cry. Farore was crying softly. I panic thinking I'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry! Have I said something offensive?" I flutter worriedly.

Naryu hiccups, "No! No, I'm sorry. It was beautiful."

I freeze and let out a sigh of relief.

Farore is rubbing at her eyes sniffling, "It was pretty. Like Mommy's songs."

I felt horrible. I knew how it felt to lose the wonder of a mother's voice.

"What happened?" I ask softly, wrapping her in an apologetic hug.

Naryu sighs, "Our mother passed away three days after our birthday. We were all born on the same day in January. And the day Farore hit six, mother caught a terrible fever. She hadn't ever caught one before. When I hit six, she began losing her voice until the day I started singing. When Din hit six, she became so weak she couldn't walk without aid. Then she got sick and she didn't make it."

"Ah, then I should feel luckier than you."

"Why, Eryka?"

"My mother is alive. She just doesn't know I am anymore."

"Why?!" Din gasps.

"My father and brother left us when we I was eight. Apparently, when I went out to get them to stay, I staid out too long and she thought I left with them."

"That royally sucks."

I nod with a sad smile.

"So, where you headed, Eryka?" Din asks now calmer.

"America," I shrug coolly.

"Same here!" Naryu giggles. "We're going to travel most of the country and try to find somewhere we are going to live. I want to live in Illinois!"

Farore snickers, "I wanna live in California!"

"I voted for Salem, Massachusetts," Din yawns.

"You're tired," I smile.

She nods ad snuggles into her seat. Naryu shrugs and does the same. Farore yawns and leans on my shoulder. With a faint grin, I fall asleep. A happy dream of fitting in with these three flittered through my mind as we slept.


End file.
